patts_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: Brand New Day
The sun rose on the school and the birds chirped cheerfully. Alan slowly woke up again and saw what he had seen last night. Alethia still had her arms around his, but she had her body closer; she murmured in her sleep. He smiled and decided not to wake her, she looked adorable sleeping. He stayed up the rest of the time until she would wake. "I love my pet.." Alethia said in her sleep and he smiled. He couldn't believe he had slept in the same room with a stranger; it sounded wrong at first, but Alan was glad he did. He found her adorable, and didn't mind staying with her in the least. She was cute, and attractive, (and, to him, the perfect build and size). She reached over and brought his head towards her; she put his forehead on hers and smiled. "Good morning, Alan-poo." She said and looked into his eyes. "I dreamt of you last night, and about our kiss. I can't wait until we hit our one month marker. Well, maybe I'll let you kiss me a little earlier than that; only if you're good today, though. Since it's a Tuesday, we have off for our clubs; but we'll stay in here all day and night. If you follow everything I say, then I'll give you a little present, alright?" He nodded and she smiled. "We'll have so much fun. ---- "Alex.. wake up.." Abigail sleepily said and slapped the man lying in the bed next to her. The slap didn't faze him, and it didn't faze her that she only had her sleepwear on (no undergarments). She sat up, holding the cover against herself, and smiled at him. She moved on top of him and leaned in close to his ear. She blew inside his ear but to no avail. She started to lick the inside and he playfully pushed her face away. "I'm up, I'm up." He said. He pushed her up along with him until they reached a ninty degree angle. "Did you sleep well; I did, only because I had you next to me." He kissed her lightly and put their foreheads together. "We get to go to the clubs today, right? I wanna continue our game of badminton and then Basketball, if that's alright with you." She nodded lightly and smiled; she got off of him and walked over to the drawers. ---- "Adrian, baby! What are you doing?! That's the biggest Faux pas you could make! What happened to the trend I gave you? Were they no good; did everyone laugh at you?" Rhye asked with a concerned tone. She pulled him off to the side and hid him under the shade of a tree. "I gave it to you because, well, I thought you would be able to set an example. But I can see you chose something less... trs chic! It's not even old school or, in the least, fashionable!" "Chillax, brodette. I'm making my own tricks today, and this is my first of many." He said, grabbing the collar of his polo shirt, despite having a long sleeve underneath. "You look so ridiculous! I don't even think it's been a good trend... you know you're a numbskull, right?" She asked and he nodded gleefully. "Of course, dudette! The best numbskull on campus, and you know it!" He said and grabbed her in a headlock. "I absolutely love my sister. You're always looking out for me and stuff, but you just need to let me go with the flow; ya dig?" She laughed and pushed her way out of the headlock. "Not entirely, but if that's what you want, I guess I can oversee your horrible taste in fashion." She said and laughed. "Race you to the dorms?" "You're so on." He responded and took off; she followed closely behind him. ---- Students moved out of the way went the oldest teacher walked down the pathway. He wasn't only the most hated staff member, but he was also the most feared. As he walked, the scarf around his neck nearly dragged along the floor; yet it hide the red tie he had underneath his grey suit. They were two of the few things he loves: his suit and his scarf. He always has them both on together whenever he goes out. "Hey, Mr. Dyke, can I talk to you for a minute? I need help me with an issue I have with my friend." A student asked him, shaking as he looked down at her. "It's bad enough I have you in class, but you want me to help you outside? You've got me mixed with someone that cares, now begone." He said sternly. She was taken back from the comment and ran away from him. It made him feel good inside to see them run from him. He continued toward the teacher's lounge located near the end of the campus. He passed by different types of students including some of the jocks, nerds, and his favorite, the slackers. He loved to hate everything about them, except the bond they have in their favorite things. In addition to his clothing, he shares two likes by the slackers: dubstep and women. His train of thought derailed when he noticed the man in front of him; it was an even older staff member than him. The only janitor the school has had in years. You wouldn't need to get a second person to do his job; almost no one can do it as well, and as quick as him. "Excuse me, but some people have places to be. Except for you, of course, because you're just the janitor here at the school." friends said, when he felt a shiver go down his back. He looked around, but there was no wind blowing at all. "Hurry up already." "Sh, cleaning a delicate process, and it shouldn't be rushed. You must learn to be patient." The janitor said, not looking at friend at all. "Trust me, I spent fourty years trying to get patience down to a pack, but it was too boring for me. ...screw it, I'll just go past you." He responded, pushing the other man out of the way. ---- "I don't understand; how exactly did you be able get accepted into our school?" "Simple, by being smart; not that you'd know. I'm Mona Kennedy; great-great-great-grand distant niece of the famous leader of our country until he was assassinated. I have the brains and the methods to make it far in life, and you were the first person who fell for my manipulation. An arrogant and self centered kid, that's all you are. I've seen Class Clowns who are more knowledgeable than you, and they're not even trying." "Mona, I don't really see a reason why I don't take you to the public and reveal your true self." "How could you? I have video of you stealing the test answers from Mr. Woods; reveal me, and this goes out to the whole student body." "But you sent me to do it- "No one will believe you without solid evidence. Unless you can get some, you're going to be a good little errand boy." "I'll get Robin to- "Robin can't do shoot. He's a pathetic excuse for a lawyer if I ever saw one; and I've seen plenty. Now run alon and get me a bottle of water. Category:Gillin High